Backstage, part 2
by Allieturtle222
Summary: What happens when Kurt gets Henry alone? Set right after Backstage.


**A/N: **And this is what happens when Kurt gets Henry alone.

Kurt stood, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Puck was in the crowd, signing autographs, and giving Kurt some space so he could 'go all bitch' as Puck called it, on Henry. Said person was looking at the ground, kicking the carpet and looking ashamed. Kurt stared at him. "You're new."

Henry looked up at Kurt. He gulped and nodded. "What happened to Micheal?" Henry looked around, gulping.

"He's on vacation." Henry didn't look well, he looked sick. Kurt tapped his foot, thinking of what he should say to him. More things about his shoes? Or maybe his outrageous hair? "Am I fired?" He peered up at Kurt. Before, Kurt thought he looked about thirty, but now, with the look of devastation on his face, he looked sixteen. "I can't be fired, please."

"Why?" Kurt cocked his head to the side. "There's more jobs out there."

"I have a three year old, a girl, named Hannah, and my wife's pregnant again. She doesn't work and if I loose my job, I wont have any way of paying the hospital bills, and three year old's, they grow a lot. I need to buy her knew clothes." Kurt stared at him, opened mouth, his heart reaching out to him. "I just wanted to do good on my first day, and now I'm going to be fired."

"Certainly working for my husband doesn't pay that well. I mean, he's a great singer, but he's not really known yet," Kurt said, frowning. Henry shrugged.

"It's a job," Henry said, he fell into a chair, sinking down. Kurt bit his lip.

"Three years old?" Kurt asked, staring at the man in front of him. He had dark, curly hair. He was a big guy, it was obvious he would make a great body guard. He probably played football in school. The man nodded, his face scrunching up as he fought back tears of frustration. "Do you have a picture?" The man looked slightly shocked, but he nodded and pulled out his wallet. Kurt walked over to look.

The girl was small, with light, curly hair, and a big, bright smile. She was missing a few teeth and in her hand was a pile of mud. A older version of the child stood in the background. Her belly was big and she too was smiling brilliantly. Kurt frowned. It was hard staying mad at this man after he saw his family.

"Stay here," Kurt instructed. He walked out of the room and down the hall, into the crowd. Puck saw him and excused himself from a girl.

"How did it go?" He asked, coming up to him. Kurt waved him off, telling him he'd be right back as he walked outside. He pulled out his small, silver cellphone and dialed in a number.

The girl answered on the third ring. "Hello?" Came her bright, cheerful voice. "This is Rachel Berry, Broadway star, and who is this?"

"Rachel, I know for a fact you have caller ID, you know it's me." The girl sighed into the phone.

"You ruin my fun, what's up?" Kurt sighed, it was so like Rachel get straight to business.

"You still looking for a body guard?" Kurt asked.

"Yes..."

?

Kurt walked back in. The second he came in, Puck was by his side. "What's going on? What happened with Henry?"

"Did you know he has a three year old and a pregnant wife?" Kurt asked, walking with his husband. Puck frowned.

"No, Ryan takes care of all the personal stuff, well, Ryan and our manager." Kurt nodded, waving at Puck's band mates as they waved to him. There was Julian, who played base, Issac on drums, and Jordan on Piano. Puck, of course, was lead vocalist and guitarist. They walked down the hallway, into the backroom. Henry had his face in his hands. He looked up the second the door was opened.

"You're fired," Kurt said, his arms crossed over his chest. Puck looked over at him with his mouth hanging open, wondering why Kurt just told him all about Henry's family if he was just going to fire him. Henry looked hurt and sad. He took in a long, shaky breath and stood.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking at his feet as he walked to the door.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet," Kurt said. Henry stopped and looked at him, Puck tensed.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone," Puck whispered, but Kurt ignored him.

"You don't look like the type to care much for Broadway, but do you know who Rachel Berry is?" Henry shook his head. "Well you will, she's your new boss. She's a little more high-maintenance than Noah, but she will pay _way _more than Noah can now, and I assume you'll need it." Henry's mouth fell open.

"You got me a job?" He asked.

"Well Rachel's my sister in law, and she needed a body guard, and you're a body guard, and you need a better paying job than this, what do you get, ten dollars an hour? Anyways, don't thank me, in my opinion this is probably the worst thing I can do for you, Rachel's not really the greatest person to be around, but she pays well." Puck smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and hugging him close.

"This is why I love you," He whispered, kissing Kurt. Henry burst into tears.

"Oh my god, thank you," He said. He ran forward and hugged Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped at the touch, tensing.

"I told you not to thank me!" Kurt said.

"Trust him, the second you meet Berry you'll wish he never did this," Puck agreed, nodding his head.

"I resent that." Rachel Berry's high, shrill voice rang through the small room. Finn stood behind her, staring like a dope into the room. Rachel had her arms crossed and she raised an eyebrow at Henry, who was still hugging Kurt. "Did we walk in on something?" Kurt pushed Henry away.

"No you did not," Kurt answered. "I asked Rachel to come down here, to formally meet Henry before she agrees to anything." He directed that at Puck, who nodded. Rachel walked forward, her eyes roaming up and down Henry. She nodded.

"You called Kurt ugly?" Henry shrunk back, he nodded. "Even I wouldn't do that, not that you're ugly, Kurt, I'm just saying." Kurt just frowned. She mumbled a few more things. "Okay, Henry, you're hired. We can work out details later, how does twenty an hour sound? At least for now." Henry's mouth fell open.

"Okay," The man said, nodding. Puck grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him into him.

"You did good today, babe," He whispered, kissing him.

"Just make sure your next body guard knows who I am."


End file.
